Gennie Sharma- What If
by Jabi07
Summary: What if Cameron never killed Gennie how would be the aftermath of the car crash?
1. Chapter 1

Gennie Sharma- What If

Part one - Almost Over

Gennie lay watching Cameron her heart racing wildly as her thoughts turns to Nikhil and her Molly making her eyes fill with tears, her whole body ached as she couldn't move as it was agony. She was trapped only Cameron shall decide her fate which filled her with fear.

"Is she alive?!" Debbie calls down to them making Cameron hesitate slightly before pulling his mobile out of his pocket,

"Cameron?! She ok?!" Debbie asks a second time sounding on edge,

"She is awake Deb come down and support her while I phone an ambulance and Nikhil" on mention of her husbands name she made a pathetic noise in longing for him and for him to hold her tightly in his arms again,

"Ambulance please?" Cameron says through the speaker as Debbie hovers over Gennie not that she could make out what she was saying as all she wanted was Nikhil,

"Nikhil...Nikhil I need him" she pleads grabbing Debbie's hand sobbing uncontrollably the shock kicking in.

Nikhil was slightly annoyed at her for not answering her phone but was now getting more anxious by the minute as Gennie never was late and if she was she would of contacted him to let him know, Brenda bless her was trying her best to distract him but it was no use when suddenly his phone buzzed into life,

"Cameron?" He answered confused as he heard rustling through the receiver,

"Listen mate I know it is a bit weird me phoning you but there's been an accident involving your Gennie..."

"What?! Is she alright?!"

"Yeah I think so the ambulance is coming so meet us at the hospital!" Nikhil had already hung up and in shock put his coat on looking pale,

"What is it love?" Brenda asks placing her hand on his,

"It's Gennie. She's been in an accident she's on her way to hospital" Nikhil, Brenda, Bob and Chas rush out the pub and make their way towards the hospital praying that she was going to be alright.

Gennie opens her eyes to find she was in an hospital bed her arms filled with tubes making her cry again remembering the crash and the fear she had felt,

"Nikhil?!" Gennie whines over at a nurse who nods smiling,

"He is on the way poppet. Till then you get some rest darling" the door opens and in walks another nurse followed by a pale looking Nikhil,

"Nikhil!" She sobbed her arms outstretched as he strides over to her and holds her tightly both sobbing in relief. Few moments later Nikhil sat holding her hand watching her carefully,

"So what happened Gen?"

"I lost control...they were chasing me...I wanted her to leave me alone!" Nikhil frowns confused,

"Who baby?"

"Debbie and Cameron"

"Why would they be chasing you?"

"I know about thief affair...I have evidence and I told him I would tell Chas" it suddenly all pieced together the look of fear on both their faces making Nikhil grit his teeth in anger before stroking Gennies hair noticing how fragile she looked making his heart break,

"I need to tell the police all this Gen" Gennie chews on her lip which was trembling as fresh sobs emerged making Nikhil squeeze her hand tightly,

"Hey I promise you you are safe now Gennie. I will protect you no matter what!" Gennie knew that he would as suddenly her fear turned into strength as she wipes her tears away,

"Nikhil go bring the police in would you?! Oh and check Molly is alright?!" Nikhil nods firmly before kissing her head and leaving the room as Gennie lay alone to her thoughts knowing that she needed to protect her family from that monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two

After a few minutes Nikhil was by her side again stroking her hair and taking her hand in his,

"Police are coming Gen. I also got Jai and Dad to go round ours to keep mum and Molly safe" Gennie bursts into tears overwhelmed with guilt in what dangers she had her family in,

"Oh god Nikhil why didn't I listen to you?! I'm so sorry...I had no idea he was so evil" Nikhil felt a tight knot in his stomach as he tries soothing his wife as the shock of the day began to kick in,

"Shh Gen your safe now! We are all going to be fine now...don't even think about Cameron just focus on getting better"

"Yeah. Your right I need to be strong. I just there was a moment when it was just me and him and I thought...it was all over!" Nikhil pulls her into him both having tears in their eyes as they cling onto each other in relief.

Gennie and Nikhil finally arrived home later that evening as Nikhil places her gently onto the sofa,

"Sweetheart? I just feel so relieved that your alright darling we all are!" Georgia says making Gennie smile slightly over at her looking drained of energy,

"Did Cameron really hurt you?" Priya asks shocked as Nikhil gives her a flashing glare,

"Yeah. He chased me cause I overheard him...he's dangerous and a psycho and I hope he's locked up forever!"

"Haven't you heard? He's done a runner apparently?" Gennie looks alarmed over at Nikhil her whole body beginning to tremble,

"Nikhil close the door and lock it!" She says freaking out as Jai goes to lock the door as Nikhil tries reassuring her as he holds her whilst stroking her hair,

"How about I get us some tea?"

"Yeah great mum" Gennie closes her eyes as quickly she drifts into a deep sleep.

Gennie wakes up later on that evening heaving trying to catch her breath and sweating heavily as tears fell down her face,

"Gennie? What is it?!" Nikhil says concerned as he turns the bedside lamp on and wraps an arm around her,

"He was here Nikhil in my dreams...his eyes were so cold...and the blood!"

"Hey listen to me it was just an nightmare. Cameron will never ever set foot in this village again! I promise babe I'm always going to protect you" Gennie huddles closer into him feeling relieved that she had him,

"I love you so much. I really am lucky you know! I don't know how I'd of coped without you"

"Same Gennie. I almost lost you and it got me thinking how lost I would have been. Promise me that you won't leave me Gen?!" Gennie kisses him softly,

"I promise. I can't bare the thought of not being with you or Molly!" They held onto each other both not wanting to let go of the other as slowly they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three

The following morning nikhil left gennie rest as he got on with chores that needed to be done, his mind working hard with thoughts of how close he had come to losing the only woman he has truly loved! When in walks David who smiles warmly over at nikhil,

"Alright mate? Here I bought some flowers for gennie" David says making nikhil take the bouquet and put them into a vase,

"What a tea?"

"Please. If it's not too much mate"

"Course not. So what people been saying then?"

"You really don't want to know mate. Let's just focus on Gennie" Gennie at that moment walks downstairs looking worn out and peaky making David take a double look as this was a Gennie he had not seen before,

"Oh hey David. Morning babe" she says kissing nikhil before sitting onto the sofa and staring out the window,

"Gen I'm making some tea would you like one?" Gennie shakes her head still looking out the window as nikhil walks over to her and lightly touches her hand,

"Gen look I know that your petrified but the police will catch him. You just need to focus on getting better for both mine and Molly's sake" Gennie takes both his hands into hers tears falling down her cheeks,

"Your right nikhil. Just that I can't help worrying that Cameron will come back for me...I ruined everything as far as he's concerned!"

"Hey Gennie sharma! I promise you that if he even steps a toe into this village he will wish he hadn't ok?" Normally Gennie would laugh at nikhil for trying to sound tough as it wasn't him but there was something in his tone that unsettled Gennie and David yet comforted her at the same time.

Later that day chas managed to face her sister looking ashamed of herself as she held gennies hand,

"Look it's not you I'm mad at chas. Cameron has caused a lot of pain around her and he needs to be stopped!"

"Would he have killed you? Was he going to?"Chas asks making nikhil who was pretending to be busy in the kitchen shiver from the thought as he saw her expression making his heart tore apart,

"Yes. For a moment...he looked torn...but something made him change his mind!" Chas began to shake in anger as she rushes out of the house,

"Chas!" Gennie calls out trying to get off the couche,

"Let her calm herself gen. It's a lot for anyone to understand!" Gennie nods before wrapping her arms around his waist,

"Nikhil I'm sorry that you have to hear all that happened or what almost happened" nikhil frowns confused,

"Why are you saying sorry? Gennie you've done nothing wrong but be a good sister!" Gennie nods chewing her lip,

"Yeah but if I hadn't been snooping about then I wouldn't had crashed and you would be safe"

"Gen I would rather be in danger for the rest of my days than live without you!" Gennie kisses him before wrapping her arms around his neck,

"I really love you nikhil! And I really appreciate how supportive your being! I will sort myself out I promise I just need to know that he is locked up then I can breathe babe!" Nikhil nods his head understanding,

"How bout I cook us some breakfast?"

"I thought you couldn't eat big in the mornings?"

"I can break the rules for one day!" Gennie smiles kissing him again before he goes back into the kitchen whilst Gennie follows him and sits herself down at the table watching him cooking with a smile onto her face.


End file.
